


Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light?

by FrankieSmiles



Series: Urban Legends AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles





	Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light?

Ray groaned as he read the same sentence over and over again. The words were taunting him and laughing at him as he really tried to understand the subject that he was assigned to report on the next day in Chemistry. 

"Agh, fuck!" Ray closed the book, feeling defeated. He was tired after a long day of research and stress. First, he has Literature, then Algebra, then History and now, Chemistry. 

"You okay?" his room mate and best friend, Gerard, asked, laughing. 

Ray gripped his hair then again, groaned, "I can't fucking get this Chemistry shit." the taller bit his lip, gripping his book, "I mean, my fucking course doesn't have anything to do with... this!" 

Gerard chuckled, "I know dude." he fished his phone out of his pocket, "I mean, I'm taking Art and still, this fucking Unversity's still making me take Trigonometry and Geometry, like, am I supposed to measure things and shit?"

Ray shrugged, "Well, you are going to measure the sizes of the canvas and stuff."

"Nah dude, don't need it." he smiled cheekily, "I know how to handle my shit."

"Well, if it's shit you're handling, better wipe it, kay?"

Gerard scoffed then raised his middle finger to Ray, "Fuck you asshole."

"No thanks Gee," Ray opened his text book again and tried to read the same paragraph again, "maybe Frank, yeah?" he said, not looking at Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened and his lip twitched, "You're just jealous because I have a fucking hot-ass boyfriend and you don't."

"Well, he's a midget so..."

"He's not a midget!"

"Whatever you say, Gee-tard." Ray rolled his eyes, then again, tried to focus on that paragraph that he's been staring at for the past hour and a half.

"Don't call me that!" Gerard says, then threw whatever is closest to him, a pen, to his room mate.

The pen hit Ray on the side of his head then threw a sock at Gerard.

"Stop it." Ray raised his voice.

Gerard pouted, "You started it."

"Whatever." Ray mumbled.

They were quiet for a few minutes with Ray, who barely understood the paragraph he's been reading, while Gerard's been talking to Frank and giggling something about Ray who can't even ask a girl out for coffee.

Ray's stomach rumbled as he was about to read the next page. He decided to get coffee while it's still kind of sunny outside. He's about to head out to Starbucks when Gerard called him, "Yo, Ray! Where are you going dude?"

"I'm gonna go get some coffee or maybe a brownie in Starbucks." Ray said, "Wanna come with?"

Gerard shook his head, "Nah, m'gonna do some shit." he signaled Ray to come closer to his bed. He gave Ray a few dollars and said, "But buy me my usual please?"

"Fine." Ray gingerly took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he headed out to the door.

 

//

 

Ray happily skipped into the dorm corridor. He was getting weird looks from people. Well, first, he had his coffee and second, he finally spoke to Christa! After a few months of wanting to ask her out on a date, it finally finally happened! It happened when Ray was getting coffee for him and Gerard, Christa came to him and complemented his Iron Maiden shirt and said that she has the same exact one in her room. They talked for almost two hours. Surprisingly, Christa's a very cool chick. She likes what Ray likes except for color, Christa doesn't like bright colors but Ray does but hey, Yellow's a kick ass color. They settled a date to continue their argument between Bikini Kill and Hole.

Yes, Ray's very happy,

When he reached the door, he didn't bother to knock. Well, Gerard said that he was going to do 'some shit' didn't he?

But oh boy, he was wrong. 

When Ray came into the room, the lights were off. Then he heard a frustrated groan and panicked. He quickly turned on the lights, hoping that Gerard wasn't dead but no, he was under the covers, with Frank, naked.

"TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS OFF!" Gerard shouted, and Ray swore he heard Frank giggle.

Ray, once again, panicked, then scrambled for the lights. The moans and grunts were resumed as Ray searched for his own bed. He took off his socks and placed the now cold coffee for Gerard on his desk. He put on his headphones to block the noises coming out of Gerard and Frank's mouth and he was in peaceful slumber.

 

//

 

 Ray woke up, as Gerard and Frank poked his sides, "Rayyyyy."

"Wh'sit?" Ray turned around to face the wall then covered his face with a pillow.

"You're late." Frank said, then poked the side of Ray's stomach. 

That got Ray's attention. He quickly got out of bed then set off to find a clean pair of pants.

"Don't worry," Gerard called out from the other side of the room, "Your class won't start in like 10 minutes. Chill, dude."

Ray groaned in response. He didn't bother to answer Gerard. He just grabbed his bag then ran out of the room. Once again, he was getting strange looks from sleepy students, using the restroom. 

He was running and wasn't looking where he's running then crashed to Matt, and the stuff in his bag came out.

"Dude, where are you going?" Matt asked, holding his toothbrush.

"I'm fucking late!" Ray kneeled and picked up his books and papers.

"It's only like 7:30. Classes won't start til 9." Matt pointed at the clock near them.

Ray raised an eyebrow. No it can't be. "The clock says 7:27."

"Uh-huh." Matt nodded.

Ray groaned then rubbed his forehead, "That fucking Iero and that fucking Way!" he then ran to back to his dorm room to slaughter Frank and Gerard but only to find them naked under the covers one again. He just left the room and let them be.

 

//

 

After his date, Ray was exhausted. He still has his Literature project but fuck that. Sleep is more important.

When he opened the door in his and Gerard's dorm room, it was dark again. 

A muffled shout and groans were heard and Ray doesn't want to see his room mate and Frank naked again, doing 'something'. He shuddered at the thought. 

After shutting the door, another groan was heard, Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't turn on the lights. I know." Ray said as he went to bed again, repeating the things he did last night. 

Well, at least this night, he didn't see any naked dudes.

 

//

 

_riiiing, riiiing, riiiiing, riii-_

Ray picked up his phone beside him, waking him up, "Hello?"

 _"Hey Ray, it's Frank."_  

Ray suddenly sat up. "Weren't you here last night?"

 _"No dude,"_ he knows Frank shook his head, " _I was doing my History project all night."_ Frank cleared his throat, " _Is Gerard there? He wasn't answering his phone last night and ya know, I'm kinda worried."_

Ray turned around to look at his room mate, "Yeah he's-" he accidentally dropped the phone. Gerard was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, lifeless. 

_"Hello? Ray? You there?"_

Ray, not bothering to get his phone from the ground, slowly walked to Gerard, his hands shaking with fear. "Gee?"

No answer.

"Gee?" he tried again.

"GERARD!" he said a little louder, almost shouting but once again, Gerard wasn't answering.

Ray noticed that there was blood on Gerard's stomach and his throat was bruised. He noticed that he was crying. 

He sat on the floor and let his tears drop. When he was finished crying, he noticed one of Gerard's blank canvases, the one he bought a few days ago, filled with red letters. He decided to check it out. This time he screamed when he read what was written on the canvas.

_Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light?_


End file.
